The Jihad
' |image= |series= |production=22014 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Stephen Kandel |director=Hal Sutherland |imdbref=tt0832422 |guests=David Gerrold as M3 Green (uncredited) |previous_production=(Compendium) The Slaver Weapon (Memory Alpha) The Ambergris Element |next_production=(Compendium) The Ambergris Element (Memory Alpha) The Terratin Incident |episode=TAS S01E16 |airdate=12 January 1974 |previous_release=The Eye of the Beholder |next_release=The Pirates of Orion |story_date(s)=5683.1 (2269) |previous_story=The Eye of the Beholder |next_story=The Pirates of Orion }} Summary The Enterprise arrives at the Vedala asteroid, where Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock have been summoned to take part in the latest of several failed secret quests to learn about a stolen religious artifact, the "Soul of the Skorr", whose theft could ignite a galactic holy war. If the soul is not recovered, the Skorr, an avian race which was previously a warrior society, would attack the rest of the galaxy in a jihad or 'holy war'. Joining Kirk and Spock is a team of specialists called in to help recover the item, which has been hidden on a very unstable and dangerous planet: Tchar, the hereditary prince of the Skorr; Sord, a reptilian with great strength; M3 Green, an insectoid who is a master lockpick; and Laura, a humanoid who is an accomplished tracker with an impeccable sense of direction. Kirk and Spock soon learn that one member of the party is a saboteur. It seems that Tchar has stolen the artifact himself in an effort to return his people to their warrior ways. When the mission is completed, Tchar is held captive as insane and Kirk and Spock return to the Enterprise, where it seems that hardly any time at all has passed since their beam down to begin the mission. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Benn (Benn) on Tuesday, January 09, 2007 - 11:58 am - The ships seen orbiting the Vedala asteroid were also seen in the episode The Time Trap. I guess some races are using really outdated ships to travel through space. Remember the old adages 'Never change a winning formula' and 'if if ain't broke, don't fix it!' ''' # The Vedala never did say why Kirk was chosen for this expedition. The reason for Spock is his scientific knowledge. Much as I love the character, but is Spock really the smartest scientist in all of the Federation? '''TWS Garrison on Wednesday, January 31, 2007 - 1:34 am - I thought the Vedala said that he was chosen for his leadership abilities. And oddly enough, although Kirk's leadership abilities are usually an Informed Attribute in this episode he actually comes across as an effective leader: cajoling or ordering his team civilian team members appropriately, effectively utilizing the different skills they bring to the mission. . # I'm sure this was already explained in the episode, but I'm too lazy to go back and check, but... If the Vedala are so powerful, why didn't they go to rescue the Soul of Alar? Mike on Wednesday, September 29, 2010 - 3:11 pm – Benn, the Vedala did not go along on the rescue mission for the Soul of Alar because they cannot survive on the planet where it is held. ' # ''Mike on Wednesday, September 29, 2010 - 3:11 pm – When Kirk & the others enter the temple he states that they cannot scale the walls without special equipment. Can't the rescue team call for such equipment to be sent to them? And why can't any of those vessels in space we see in the beginning, including the Enterprise, be in orbit around the planet so that they could transport any needed equipment down to the surface? '''The Vedala probably refused permission for the ships to stay within transporter range until the Soul was recovered. Category:Episodes Category:The Animated Series